


Autumn Leaves

by trohmancurls



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, M/M, Members of Fall Out Boy, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trohmancurls/pseuds/trohmancurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn Leaves is a Jazz club in downtown Chicago, Patrick found the club and suggests the three go to get Joe out of the house. Joe is recovering from a breakup from his ex Keith Buckley. Pete and Joe were very skeptical about going, jazz was not their thing. Joe walked into the club and someone in the band immediately caught his eye. He feels a glimmer of hope inside and continues to go to the club, things go up from there. One night in October things change..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first off I have not written fanfiction in such a long time so if it is horribly written I apologize. Secondly trohley is my heart in soul and I feel there is not enough fics about them so I am taking a shot and writing one! 
> 
> If you would like you can listen to the jazz song "Autumn Leaves" Chet Baker - Paul Desmond, which inspired me to write this! It is a beautiful song. I hope you enjoy, thank you.

Joe watched as two rain drops raced down his bedroom window, he was betting the one on the right would win, he was wrong. Softly thunder echoed throughout his apartment he shared with Pete and Patrick. Pete was Joe’s best friend, he had done Joe a favor by letting him move in with Pete and Patrick. Joe had been kicked out of his dorm because he had stopped attended classes.

Patrick worked at as a piano teacher based out of their home and Pete has been trying to get a band started. Joe did not have anything going for him, it was as if he was stuck in a rut. Joe looked past the finished droplets and looked out into the city of Chicago. The buildings were magnificent, lightning flashed and was followed by a roll of thunder. 

He turned away from the window and picked up his journal from his bedside table and turned to the first page it read “Today is the first day on campus! I am so excited to meet everyone” Joe let out a small sigh and skipped a few pages and the next one had read “I met this guy named Keith Buckley, I think I’m falling for him.” Joe had a pained look on his face he closed his eyes and turned to the last written page “He left.” A single tear escaped his left eye and fell onto the page.  
He felt an anger bubble deep within him, he jumped up from his bed and threw his journal at his bedroom door. It landed with a loud sound and he could hear footsteps coming his way.  
________________________________________________________________________________

Joe released the tension in his muscles and took a deep breath in, there was a knock at his door. “Joe, buddy?” It was Pete. He assumed Patrick was right next to him, he was always next to Pete. “Pete I’m okay. Just go back to whatever you were doing.” Joe sat down onto his bed. “Can I come in?” Pete didn’t wait for an answer. 

He opened the door and quickly shut it and walked over to the bed next to Joe and sat down. “Listen Joe. I know you are still hurting, but it’s been a year.” Joe looked up at Pete with red and watering eyes. “He took everything from me.” Pete put his arm around his friend and pulled him close.  
Joe began to cry and Pete just help him. “Listen, Patrick and I are going to a jazz club named Autumn Leaves, please come with us. You can’t hold yourself up in here.” 

The rain began to slowly come to stop and Joe felt a feeling inside he hadn’t felt in a while. He felt a little excited to see this new place Pete was telling him about. Joe was freshly out of the shower he stood in the mirror looking at his reflection. “Fuck him” 

Joe smiled at himself and put on a pair of dark jeans with his black oxfords he thought made his feet look big, and with his white button up shirt. Joe wasn’t going to let his ex-boyfriend Keith control him anymore.  
____________________________________________________________________________________

“Hey Joe! Are you ready? The club opens in twenty.” Pete yelled up the stairs. Joe was strutting down the stairs with the cheesiest grin. “That looks great on you.” Patrick smiled. “What my shirt?”  
“No your smile” Patrick smiled at Joe and then turned to his boyfriend and smiled. Joe felt better tonight, he felt a glimmer of hope. He knew he was going to be okay. 

Patrick took a hold of Pete’s hand and squeezed it real quick before the three walked out the door. “So I heard this place has a really good jazz band” Patrick turned to the two. “Jazz isn’t normally our stuff Trick.” Patrick’s face dropped and Pete quickly tried to recover “But we are so excited to go baby!” Joe smiled at the two and looked up into the night sky. “I know it’s not what were are used to, but thank you for getting me out of the house.” The three continued their walk in the city toward this new club.  
____________________________________________________________________________________

It started to sprinkle again while they stood in line to get in, Joe did not expect a jazz club to have a line to get in. He could hear the sound of the trumpet and saxophone playing a smooth melody. He heard the drums playing along with them. He actually really liked the way it sounded. The drums were swinging the rhythm it played. 

Joe was so eager to get inside now, he looked over at Patrick and Pete who were hand and hand dancing in place. Patrick had the biggest smile on his face. Pete planted a kiss on his lips, Joe couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous of their relationship. 

They got to the bouncer who checked for ID, he gave the okay for them to go in, the inside was dark but they could still see. It had a purple ambient. Joe looked over at the bar and figured he would get tipsy here before the night was over. He heard a smooth drum solo and Joe immediately looked over at the person responsible. 

He was beautiful, he had short dark hair slicked back, with a red beard. He wore a white dress shirt the first two buttons undone revealing the many tattoos he had including the neck tattoo. He had black suspenders on with black slacks and oxfords.

Joe could tell he was really letting the music flow through him, he closed his eyes while he played the drums not missing a beat. He bobbed his head and Joe seen a bead of sweat drip down the side of his face. Joe could feel himself getting hard. “Fuck” Joe said under his breath as he tried to hide himself. “Joe over here.” Pete and Patrick motioned him over to a table right near the drum set.

Joe closed his eyes and he knew this was going to be a long night. He walked over to the bar first and grabbed the three some drinks before he made he was over to the table. He sat in the chair that had perfect eye level with this sexy drummer. Joe sat down and pretended to spill something on his lap. “Damnit.” He grabbed for the black cloth napkin and he placed it on his visible boner. Joe hid it the best he could and he looked over at the pianist, it was Patrick’s friend Elisa. It made sense now on why he wanted to come now, I’m sure she told him about this place. 

Before he knew it Joe was looking back at drummer who now had his eyes open, and his eyes were on him. Joe started to choke on his beer. “Alright bud?” Pete turned to Joe and laughed. “The jazz too hard core for ya?” Patrick started to chuckle “Ha-ha very funny.” Joe smiled and turned back to the stage he tried to keep his eyes of the drummer but he could feel his stare burning into Joe. He finally looked back over and the tattooed man winked at him. Joe could feel himself grow again so he shifted in his chair awkwardly. 

The night went fast everyone stood to applaud the jazz band. Part of Joe was relieved it was over and he also kind of sad it was. As he clapped he made intense eye contact with the drummer. The drummer stood, he was now sweaty and his tattoos glistened under the purple LED lights. The drummer sent Joe a quick smile and Joe smiled back.  
The band walked off and he couldn’t help but stare at his tight ass. He had to lift weights he thought. Pete noticed him checking the drummer out and he punched Joe in the arm “Nice man” Joe turned bright red “Shut the fuck up Pete.” They walked towards the exit and Joe quickly grabbed a program and stuffed it into his pocket.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

Joe flopped himself onto his messy bed and he fumbled to get the program out of his pants. When he got it out he read the front “Autumn Leaves Jazz Club” He opened it up and read the names of the trumpet player, saxophone, and his stomach dropped.

He seen the word drummer with dots leading over to the name. Joe’s stomach felt tight he slowly followed the dots to the name. “Andrew Hurley.” He finally whispered. The name felt so good to come off of his tongue. 

He turned to the back and it said the club was open during the day on Tuesday and Thursday’s. Joe decided he would go again next week. Joe took off his clothes and just threw them somewhere in his messy room and he got into his bed and he lay there thinking of the drummer until he fell asleep.  
____________________________________________________________________________________


	2. The song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe bumps into the drummer of the jazz band in front of the club. Andy asks Joe if he would come tonight, he of course chooses to. Andy plays the song for Joe. Joe is starting to really feel something. Maybe Andy is too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be that person and self promote, if you want to follow me on twitter its @trohmancurls :) 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this so far.

It was Tuesday morning and Joe was up before noon today. He practically jumped down the stairs which startled Patrick. “You’re up early.” He said as he sipped his coffee. “I have things I need to do today.” He smiled and walked into the kitchen where Pete was trying to make his boyfriend an omelet. “Piece of shit!” 

He tossed the failed attempt into a pile of many other almost egg omelets. “Do you need some help Pete?” Pete glared at Joe this told him he needed to mind his own business. He laughed and went to the fridge and grabbed the milk. “Pete I’m thinking of going to that jazz club we went to Friday.” Pete turned around and looked surprised. 

“Why the sudden change of attitude toward jazz?” Joe put his hand in his thick curls and tried to think of a better answer than I want to fuck the drummer’s brains out. “I really appreciated the music that night. I’m thinking of playing a little jazz on the side.”

Pete didn’t believe a word Joe was saying but he said okay. Joe finished his glass of milk and went back out to talk to Patrick. “Hey Patrick you know Pete has failed at least eleven times at making you an omelet.” Patrick got this huge smile on his face “You know I don’t even care for omelets very much, but don’t tell Pete.” Joe smiled. “So that jazz band was really good last night.” 

“Yeah they are really good, they have asked me to play this coming up Saturday!” 

“That’s really awesome Patrick!”

“Yeah I can’t wait, it’ll be a different experience.” Joe hesitated on asking his next question, he bit his lip before he spoke. “So the drummer, do you know anything about him?” 

“Oh Andy? I heard he’s this real soft vegan guy.” 

“Vegan? He looks like he would eat me!” 

“I heard he is a sweet guy but no one really knows much about him, other than he really loves playing drums.”

“You know he has a lot of tattoos, he doesn’t seem like the jazz type.”

“I heard he was originally from a metal band but got this gig when he came to Chicago. Why do you ask anyways Joe?”

“No reason.” Joe tried to hide his blushing cheeks. Andy was so mysterious, he was so confused on why a badass vegan who looked like he could snap him in two would settle for jazz. 

Joe just knew he wanted to find out. Pete then walked in with funky looking omelet, Pete looked so tired from trying to make Patrick breakfast. He set the plate down in front of him and Patrick looked at the egg thing and then to Joe and back to Pete and all three of the burst into laughter.   
________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Joe was walking in downtown Chicago near Autumn Leaves, It was about four o’clock, and the club would be opening in an hour. He walked past the entrance and he tried to look inside to see if his crush was in there. He strained his neck and then he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“Hey, can I help you with something?” The voice was soft and sweet, Joe froze he didn’t know who was behind him. He turned slowly and his eyes were met with a pair of the most beautiful eyes looking into his. 

“Uh no, so-sorry I was uh I was just looking around.”

“For me?” Andy said jokingly 

“What? No! Why would I?” Joe was turning bright red now. Andy smiled and held out his hand.

“I’m Andrew Hurley, but call me Andy.” Joe took his hand and shook, his hand was so soft.

“I’m Joseph Trohman, but call me Joe.” He smiled.

“You’re the one from the other night who kept looking at me aren’t you?”

Joe felt his mouth get dry and he couldn’t swallow, he felt a bead of sweat fall down his back. Joe scratched his head he didn’t know how to get out of this.

“Yeah I remember you, you are the one.” Andy answered for Joe.

“I’m so sorry if I offended you.” Joe finally choked out. Andy looked amused he crossed his strong arms, they were covered in tattoos. Joe couldn’t help but want to explore all of the tattoos on his body. Andy put his hand on Joe’s shoulder to try and comfort him.

“Hey I’m just trying to give you a hard time.” Andy smiled so big his eyes almost shut. This made Joe smile just as big. Joe started to chuckle and Andy stopped smiling and looked at him, Joe’s face began to burn.

“So are you coming later? It will be a slow night, mostly older folks.” 

“Y-yeah I’ll be there.” Joe tried to seem cool, but he ended up sounding really excited. Andy gave him a soft smile and nodded.

“Well I guess I’ll see you soon?”

“Forsure.”

Andy touched Joe’s arm again and this made him melt into his sneakers, he smiled and went inside Autumn Leaves leaving Joe outside feeling like a middle school girl with a crush.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

Joe didn’t mean to be first in line, it just happened. Joe was looking around and the people and Andy was right he was the only person younger than fifty tonight. Joe smiled when he thought of his encounter with his crush earlier. 

The bouncer came out and looked at Joe weirdly “I wasn’t expecting to have to check ID tonight” he laughed. Joe smiled and handed the slightly overweight, balding man his ID. He gave him the OK and he took his ID back and went directly to the bar and sat down. The band wasn’t out yet, Joe wasn’t sure if he should sit near the drum set like he did with Pete and Patrick again. 

Joe decided against it and took a seat near the back, it had great access to the bar. Joe looked at the walls of the club and they were a dark grey with purple LED lights shining down. Joe began to think by they didn’t go with a color to match the name of the club. 

“Autumn leaves.” Joe said to himself as he took a swig of his beer. 

“Have you ever heard the song Autumn Leaves?” Joe froze, he recognized that voice. Andy stood there smiling holding a bottle of water. 

“Uh no I haven’t.” Joe straightened up to face the bearded man, Andy motioned to if he could sit down and Joe nodded. He realized he probably looked to eager and regretted the way he nodded. Andy pulled out the seat and sat down.

Joe was admiring how much he had cleaned up, earlier today he was wearing a Crossfit tee-shirt with shorts, now he was wearing a black button up shirt with a purple bowtie. The slack hugged his legs and ass so nicely Joe couldn’t help but look.

“I can’t believe you have never heard the jazz song Autumn Leaves, It’s so famous!” Andy sat back and put his hands behind his neck and grinned. 

“Well jazz isn’t-“Joe rethought he answer before he said it, he thought saying jazz wasn’t his thing would be a bad statement to say to his new jazz playing crush. “I’m new to jazz.”

“Maybe I’ll have to preform Autumn Leaves for you tonight?” Andy had this sly smile on. Joe started to blush. He was about to ask about other music he was into, he remembered what Patrick said about him being in a band before this. But Andy got up and said he had to get going.

“Can we talk after?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be here.” Joe smiled back. He watched Andy walk down to the stage and through a door which he assumed led back stage.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
Joe looks up from his iPhone to the sound of cheers, the jazz band walked out onto the stage. Joe strained his neck to see the drummer, he came out last. The trumpet player went up to the mic at the front of the stage. “So Andy told us someone out in our crowd has never heard the very song that we named this club after.” 

The crowd of older people started to cheer and Joe could hear people say Autumn Leaves. “We are gonna play yall Autumn Leaves! Hope you enjoy tonight!” The crowd once again started to clap and holler. Joe never knew people got so excited over Jazz music, but really liked it.   
The trumpet began its melody with the drums backing it up with a smooth tapping on the cymbals. The piano, saxophone, every instrument was beautifully mixed. Joe’s heart began to race and he started to fall in love with the song. Every time Andy hit the crash cymbal 

Joe felt like he could jump a thousand feet into the air. Joe understood why Andy got into playing jazz. Joe closed his eyes and let the song take over his body, he imagined himself playing his guitar along with the band. He then imagined Andy kissing him to the beat of the song.   
The crowed began to clear out of the club and Joe still sat at his table he tried to take a drink of his empty beer bottle. Joe sighed and put it down and looked up to Andy walking his way toward him. 

Joe stood up and quickly straightened up his table. Andy was almost there but the two made eye contact and they both instantly smiled at one another. 

“What did you think?” Andy said once he approached the table.

“You look great!” Joe said, realizing what he said he tried to recover. “I meant the band sounded so great.” 

Andy’s face started to turn red and he smiled at Joe. Andy swallowed really hard and looked at the floor.

“Joe, I was wondering if maybe y- you wanted to go out sometime.” Andy finally looked up to see Joe wide eyed. Joe smiled softly and touched Andy’s arm to comfort him like he had done to him earlier.

“I would love too. Here my number.” Joe took the napkin and a pen and scribbled down seven numbers. He gave it to Andy and he let out a sigh of relief.

“Thanks. I’ll call you.”  
Joe walked into his shared apartment to see Pete and Patrick passed out on the couch with some romantic movie that Patrick probably picked out. Joe smiled and walked over to cover them up with the blanket that had fallen off of them. 

Joe went up to his bedroom and laid down onto his bed. He felt his phone buzz, he looked confused. He checked it see a missed call from an unknown number. A voicemail was left. Joe’s heart started to pound as he opened it, it began with a soft “Hi it’s Andy from the jazz club”.


	3. Vegan Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy is taking Joe on a date and at first he is really nervous, but it goes surprisingly well.

Joe’s eyes fluttered open to the sound of Patrick laughing downstairs. Joe used to hate when he would wake up to Pete and Patrick, but today was different. Joe sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes, he grabbed his iPhone and he had a text from the same number from the night before. 

“Good morning Joe. Excited 2 see u.” Joe smiled at his screen and he laid back down on his bed. He felt as if he was on a cloud, Joe opened his eyes and jumped out of bed and ran down stairs.

Pete and Patrick were standing in the middle of the living in the hugging. Joe giggles and walks up to the two and hugs them. Patrick opens his eyes and smiles at Joe, Pete gets this devious smile on his face. “Hands off my man!” Pete yells jokingly as he grabs Joe and throws him onto the couch.

Pete closes his eyes and laughs, the kind of laugh nobody can stand to hear. Patrick winks at Joe and walks over to him and sits on his lap. “But Pete don’t you know Joe and I have always had a thing?” Patrick and Joe begin to laugh, Pete gets jealous and walks over to the couch and sits down and pouts. Patrick rolls his eyes and giggles as he switches laps. Joe sits there still smiling like an idiot while looking at his phone. 

“Who ya texting Joseph?” Pete asks grabbing his phone. Joe tires to grab it back but it’s too late, Pete’s eyes get wide and he shows Patrick.

“The drummer from that jazz club right?” Patrick asks nicely.

“Yeah he was checking him out all fucking night Trick.” Pete tosses Joe his phone and Joe was already red and embarrassed. Joe pulls up the text conversation with Andy and finally replies, he read that if you reply to soon you seem too eager. 

“Excited to see u.” Joe hesitated before he sent it. He finally hit send, moments later his phone buzzes. Joe didn’t expect him to reply so soon. Pete and Patrick were now in the kitchen trying to fix something for breakfast. Joe opens his phone and the name Andy pops up.

“Can I pick u up at 5?” Joe decides he won’t wait as long as he did to reply.

“See u then Andy (:” He hits send a lot faster than last time and he immediately gets a reply. 

“(;” Joe blushes. He couldn’t wait for his date with Andy tonight, but then the nerves set in. 

“Fuck fuck fuck. I don’t know shit about this guy.” Joe started to panic.

Patrick walks in and notices Joe looks scared out of his mind, he calls Pete to come out. Pete walks out with a stack of oreos and milk in his hands. 

“Pete, Joe has been so happy these past couple of days.” 

“I know.” He says with a mouthful, Patrick gives him a look.

“He looks worried, talk to him Pete?” Pete nods because he doesn’t want to upset Patrick again by talking with his mouth full. He swallows and hands Patrick his milk and Oreos. He jumps over the backside of the couch and looks over at his friend and gives him this big smile. 

“What’s going on pal?” 

“What the fuck Pete, you look like you’re on crack.” Pete stops smiling so much and laughs. 

“Listen we have noticed something has made you really happy and we assume it’s Andy?”

“Well yea- it is, but I’m scared.”

“Why?”

“Our date is tonight and I just know shit about him Pete, what the fuck am I supposed to talk to him about?”

“Joe you are thinking too much about this. It will come natural I’m sure.” 

“I don’t even know where he is taking me.” 

“Don’t think too much. Or do some crack before you go.” Pete gives him a friendly pat on his back as he gets up and returns to his boyfriend Patrick in their room. Joe gets up from the couch and goes up stairs to his room to get ready. 

“Okay it’s 12, I have five hours before Andy shows up.” Joe walks to his closet to pick something out. He wasn’t sure to dress nice, or casual. He looks at his white shirt long sleeved shirt and decides this is too nice. He goes with a dark grey sweater and a pair of his Levi jeans. He lays them out on his bed and puts his black converse on the floor below. Joe goes and takes a shower and takes time to wash his thick curls, he washes his body with a beautifully smelling body wash. He hoped Andy would notice tonight.

Joe sits on the couch downstairs waiting for Andy. He pulls out his phone and check the time it was 4:55, his palms began to sweat. He goes onto twitter and scrolls through his feed hoping to get his mind off his nerves. Patrick quickly came out and told him good luck. Joe put his phone away and there was a knock. Joe stopped breathing, he figured Andy would have texted him he was here not come up to his door. 

Joe gets up and answers the door, Andy stood there wearing a suit, with a black tie. In hand was a bouquet of flowers. Andy looks a little nervous and he hands them to Joe, Joe motions for Andy to come in. 

“I hope they aren’t too much.”

“They are breathtaking Andy.” Joe said as his smells the flowers. Andy smiles and suggests they get a vase for them before they go. They walk into the kitchen and Joe grabs a vase from under the sick. He fills it up half way. Andy places flowers into the vase and looks into Joe’s eyes.

“Almost as beautiful as you Joseph Trohman.” Andy’s voice was shaking. Joe started to blush and he takes the vase and places it on the table. 

“We should go?” Andy nods in agreement and the two walk out towards Andy’s car. Andy walks faster than Joe does so he can open the door for him, Joe thanks him and gets in. His car smells like vanilla. Andy gets in and smiles at Joe before he starts the car. 

“So what would you like to listen too?” 

“Whatever you want”

Andy nods and presses play and some heavy metal song comes on, it was really loud. Andy gets fumbles to try and turn it down and he apologizes. 

“It’s okay I dig it.” Andy and Joe arrive at a vegan restaurant and Joe looked surprised. 

“Are you vegan?” 

“Yeah, I hope this is okay. They have really good food I promise! You won’t be able-“Joe cuts him off before he could finish.

“It’s okay, it seems wonderful.” Truthfully Joe was nervous about trying vegan food but he wanted to impress his date. The two walk in, and the place smells very good and this made Joe’s stomach growl. Andy turns to him and laughs. 

“Hungry aren’t you?” 

“Yeah I am.” 

A lady shows them to their table it was next to a window and Joe liked this because light reflected off of Andy. Joe looks down at the menu and the food looked really good but not what he was used to. Andy decided to get some sort of avocado pasta and Joe decided to get the same.

“So tell me about you?” Joe wasn’t expecting this question. 

“Well, I play the guitar, I live with my two best friends. I was going to university but..”

“Why did you quit?”

“It wasn’t for me.” Joe knew not to bring up his ex-Keith on their first date. Andy could hear the tone in his voice and decided to stop prying.

“Well jazz wasn’t something I seen myself playing.”

“Yeah I have been wanting to ask you about that.”

“I met the owner of the club, sweetest old lady. She needed a drummer. I needed cash.” 

“That is so sweet of you. When I first seen you I didn’t see you as a jazz at heart kind of guy, all of those tattoos.” 

“Yeah I have a lot of them.” Joe wanted to see all of his tattoos, he felt his face get hot so he looked down.

The two finished their meal, Joe liked it but it wasn’t something he could eat every day. Joe and Andy start to walk towards the exit and he feels Andy take his hand. His hand was so soft and Joe’s hand was a lot bigger than his. 

They got to Joe’s apartment and Andy looked like he didn’t want Joe to go. He put his hand on Joe’s thigh. 

“I had a really nice time Joe.”

“Me too.” Joe felt like he wanted to kiss him but he was nervous. Andy started to lean towards him and Joe met him in the middle. Their lips met sloppily but it was pure ecstasy. Joe thought it would have been a goodnight peck but he found Andy’s tongue inside his mouth. Joe put his hand around Andy’s neck and pulled him closer, the seatbelt stopped him from moving so Andy fumbled around to move it. 

Andy was shorter than Joe so he didn’t have much of a problem getting closer to him, the two explored each other’s mouths as their hands explored their bodies. Joe felt himself getting hard and when Andy brushed Joe with his hard on that made Joe moan. He didn’t mean for his moan to escape. Andy stopped kissing him and looked at him. 

“Fuck Joe.”

“Andy you’re so sexy.” Andy smiled and licked his lips.

“I don’t want you to go.” Joe couldn’t help but look at Andy’s hard dick through his dress pants. 

“Then I won’t.” Joe grabbed Andy and started to kiss him again. Andy’s hand traced down from Joe’s curls to his belt buckle. He stopped kissing Joe and asked for permission, Joe nodded yes. Andy started to kiss Joe’s neck while undoing his belt. Joe helps him pull his pants down and his hard member immediately springs up to meet Andy. 

Andy takes the tip of Joe into his mouth causing him to moan. Andy starts to bob his head fast and faster, Joe grabs Andy’s head to help him. 

“Fuck Andy, you feel so good.” He kept moaning. Andy takes his balls into his mouth as his pumps him. Andy goes back to his cock and begins to deep throat him, the sound of him gagging was enough to send Joe over the edge.

“And- Andy fuck!” Joe moans as he cums into Andy’s mouth. Andy comes back up and Joe pulls up his pants and kisses Andy. Andy sits back into the driver’s seat and Joe comes over to return the favor.

“No need to.” Andy looks embarrassed, Joe looks down to see Andy has a wet spot on his pants. 

“You came?”

“I’m sorry you were just so hot.” Andy looks down at his feet.”

“Don’t be Andy, that’s such a compliment.” Andy looks up and smiles, he kisses Joes cheek.

“You better get going its late.”

“Yeah you’re right. I’ll call you.” Joe smiles and kisses Andy goodnight and gets out of the car and walks to his apartment. Andy watches him as he goes and he feels so happy inside.


	4. Guitar lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy is scared to tell Joe how he feels, he knows how much he has been hurt. He tries to help him by getting him to play the guitar, a huge milestone as he decides to play at the club. A huge step back at the end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This honestly ripped me to pieces.

Andy had his head resting on Joe’s chest, he loved the sound of his heartbeat while he slept. The sound of him softly breathing into his hair made Andy feel so at home, he was safe with Joe. They have been together for a year and half since their first date. Andy often tells Joe without him he is only half a heart. 

Autumn Leaves has been thriving, more and more of the younger crowd has been attending the shows. Patrick has taken over the position for the piano player and Pete is always there to support him. Andy has offered Joe to play guitar with the band, but his ex Keith used to continuously tell him he was no good, he believed him. Andy had never heard him play, Pete has heard him play once after the break up and it was only for five minutes before Joe gave up.

Andy closes his eyes and focuses on Joe’s chest softly moving up and down. He loved Joe he was sure of it, but he just didn’t know how he felt about him. Andy felt his eyes sting he opened them once more and a single tear escaped. 

“I love you Joseph.” He softly whispered into his chest. Joe moved slightly and Andy was afraid he woke him. He sat up and he heart started to beat fast, he put his knees to his chest and looked out the window.

“Babe?” Joe sleepily patted the bed searching for his boyfriend.

“I’m here sweetheart.” Andy didn’t mean for his voice to sound so sorrowful. Joe instantly detected it and sat up kissing the back of his neck. Andy feels Joe’s arms wrap around his stomach and his head laying on his back. 

“What’s the matter, and do not lie to me.” Joe’s voice was stern, Andy hated that. He swallowed hard not knowing what to say to him.

“Joe, it’s hard to explain.” Andy shook his head knowing that wasn’t a good answer.

“I have been with you for a year and half Andy, you can tell me anything.”

“Even that I love you?” Andy’s eyes got big, and he turned around to face Joe. He tried to apologize, he didn’t mean to blurt it out like that he was just so tired. Joe’s eyes started to burn and he looked down and tugged at his not so white sock.

“Joe.. please just forget I said it, I’m so sorry.” Joe instantly looked back up with tears streaming down his face.

“Why would I forget it Andy? I have never felt so loved after I was treated so bad. I love you so much.” Joe began to sob, and Andy pulled him close and he kissed his curls and told him it was okay and that he would never hurt him. The two quietly sobbed together, then kissed, which eventually led to sex, and they fell back to sleep.

 

Joe wakes up to the sound of Andy rummaging around in his room, he sat up in his bed to see Andy pulling out Joe’s old guitar and plugging it into an amp. Joe looked confused, he stood up and walked over to him and hugged him from behind.

“What’s this?”

“You’re going to play for me.” Andy’s voice sounded demanding.

“I’m no good.”

“Yes you are.”

“I’m fucking not Andy!”

“Just try baby.”

“Drop it Andy!” Joe didn’t mean to raise his voice, Andy looked hurt and then upset.

“You always let Keith control your fucking life Joe! I told you I loved you last night! Does that not fucking matter?” Andy let a tear fall out before he walked out slamming the door. 

“Fuck.” Joe sat down on the floor next to the guitar and looked at it for a while, he thought about when he was in high school, how much he used to play. Joe missed the way he felt when he jammed with Pete, when they would play in front of the school. Joe grabs the guitar and feels how hard and cold it is. He strums on of the strings and he sets it back down.

Andy sits on the couch staring at the paining that Pete bought from the old lady, it really looked like shit but he says it adds spice to their apartment. Patrick walks in and sits down next to Andy and tries to smile but notices he isn’t in a great mood.

“Want to talk about it?”

“I told him I loved him.” Patrick looked shocked.

“What did he say?”

“He said he loved me, but why does he still let Keith control his life Patrick?” Andy looks up at him crying, Patrick scoots closer to him and puts his arm around him.

“He’s scarred. I know it’s been over two years, but he was Joe’s first relationship.”

“I just want to make him happy, like you and Pete.”

“Oh Pete and I have our bad days. Everyone does. Hang in there kid. He will come around.” Patrick stands up and at that moment they hear Joe softly playing his guitar. Patrick smiles and Andy, and he just sniffs and gets up. Andy walks in front of Joe’s door and sits down and puts his ear to it. He doesn’t want to scare Joe by coming in. 

 

The four were on their way to Autumn Leaves, tonight Joe decided to join Andy, and Patrick in playing. They went in the back entrance this time since they were all a part of the band, besides Pete. They put their stuff away and Joe gets his guitar out. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe.

“Relax Joe, you are going to do great. You are amazing.” Andy comes up and kisses his neck and makes his way up to his lips. 

“I love you Andy.” Joe pulls him closer to kiss him more passionately. 

“Get a fuckin’ room.” Pete tosses Andy’s drum stick at the two. Patrick comes up to him and pulls him close and kisses him. Joe watches and laughs but goes back to kissing his tattooed drummer.

 

Pete motions for Andy and Joe to come over to him, he pulls out a small velvet box and opens it. It held a silver band, Pete bit his bottom lip waiting for approval. 

“I’m going to propose tonight after the show.”

“It’s beautiful.” Joe smiled at the box.

“He will love it Pete.” Andy gave him a thumbs up. Pete shoved the box into his pocket and the guys ran out on stage to join Patrick. 

“You’ve got this.” Andy mouthed to Joe before the started their first song.

Joe was looking out into the audience but he couldn’t see any faces because of the stage lights, he felt his heart begin to pound. He closed his eyes and felt his guitar and remembered exactly how it looks and sounds. He waited for Andy’s begging taps to cue everyone. 

Tap…. Tap… tap…

They were off, they were playing their first song. Joe’s eyes were open and he looked over at Patrick who was smiling and getting into the music. The trumpet player was looking at his music stand and smiling when he had the chance. Joe wished he could look back at Andy but he couldn’t. Joe kept playing but he was missing notes, the audience wouldn’t be able to tell. Joe closed his eyes and the next song was Autumn Leaves. He remembered the first time he heard it, the way it moved through his body. He stood up from his stool and began to walk around and bob his head. This was it, he was back.

They finished their show and everyone stood up and bowed, Joe felt alive. He felt Andy grab his hand as they took another bow. They talked among themselves as the audience began to clear out of the club. Patrick walked over to Joe and Andy and asked if they had seen Pete. Joe pointed behind Patrick, Pete was on his knee with the box in his hands open and he was looking up at Patrick. He turned around and gasped, he put his hands on his mouth and shook his head in disbelief.

“Patrick Martin Stump. I have loved you since the moment I first met you. Will you marry me?” Pete began to sweat as he was on his knee waiting for his response. 

“Yes Pete! Yes!” Patrick grabbed ahold of Pete and the kissed and hugged, Pete picked him up and spun him around. 

“They’re perfect for each other.” Joe turned to Andy and smiled. 

“I like to think we are more perfect.” Andy laughed as they walked hand and hand toward the back door.

Pete and Patrick had already left, Joe put his guitar in his case and Andy was giving Joe the look. He knew what this look meant, it meant he was going to get fucked.

“You did so good tonight baby.” Andy came up to him and kissed his neck. Joe loved when he kissed him there, but it was also easier because Joe was a lot taller than him. Joe giggled and he took Andy’s hand and they walked out the door.

They heard a woman scream as a man in a black ski mask ran by, Andy instantly ran after the man. Joe screamed for Andy to come back, Andy caught up to the man and he grabbed his hood. The man turned around and pulled a gun out. Time felt as if it was slow motion.

“Andy no!” Joe tried to run but the man seen Joe coming and shot Andy in the chest. Joe screamed at the woman to call 911. The man took off down the ally way, Andy stumped toward Joe and fell to his knees. 

“You’re okay! You’re going to be fucking okay!” Joe had tears streaming down his face. 

Andy tried to talk but blood just gargled out of his mouth. Joe laid him on his back and he applied pressure to Andy’s wound. Andy’s eyes looked weakly into Joe’s, he had tears forming. Andy tried to talk again, the sirens were getting closer.

“Shhhh, baby it’s going to be okay they are almost here.”

“I….I..love.. y-you..” Andy formed a tiny smile his teeth stained with blood, his eyes fluttered shut.

“Someone help me!” Joe yelled as the paramedics ran toward them.


	5. Moment of weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Andy was shot he was taken to the hospital and Pete had overheard some bad news. He had tried to tell Patrick in private but Joe overheard which caused him to leave, he runs into an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Keith is not a bad guy in real life lol

Joe had no tears left to cry, he wanted to cry but he physically couldn’t. Andy was in surgery right now and he was scared. He couldn’t lose Andy, not now, not ever. Joe looked up at the ceiling and tried to calm his nerves, he had called Pete and Patrick but they didn’t pick up. They were probably celebrating the engagement. 

“Sir?” Joe looks up to see an older man in surgical scrubs.

“Oh god, he’s dead.”

“No, no! Nothing like that, I came to update you and tell you that the surgery is going very well but he will need to remain in the hospital for a while.” Joe let out a sigh of relief and thanked the man and went back to worrying. 

“Joe! Fuck, we are so sorry we came as soon as we heard.” Pete and Patrick came running up hand in hand. 

“How are you?” Patrick asked taking off his fedora. Joe looked at him with bloodshot eyes and looked away. 

“Listen buddy it’s going to be okay, he will pull through.” Pete sits down in the chair next to Joe and tries to comfort him. Joe starts to cry again and he buries his face in his hands. 

“I love him so much Pete.” He finally croaks. Pete gives him a sympathetic look and kisses his forehead. Patrick sits next to Joe on the other side and lets Joe rest his head on his shoulder. 

“I’ll get us some coffee.” Pete gets up walking toward the coffee maker on the other side of the hall, he passes two nurses gossiping.

“They think that tattooed man might fall into a coma.” One nurse shook her head as the other shrugged her shoulders like she didn’t care.

“Probably a gang fight, maybe he will learn if he lives.”

Pete couldn’t listen to it anymore he walks over to the nurses.

“Actually that tattooed man tried to get a womans purse back, he is the nicest person you could ever meet. You should probably shut the fuck up.” The nurses looked taken aback and they quickly apologized and hurried away. Joe looked up as he seen Pete walk back with coffee with an angry look on his face. 

“What happened?” Joe asked as he took his coffee to take a sip.

“Nothing.” Pete quickly gave Patrick a look when Joe wasn’t paying attention. Patrick knew he had to tell him something.

“Hey Joe, Pete is going to take me to the cafeteria to get a snack, do you want us to get you anything?”

“No, thank you. I’ll be okay.” Joe gave him a weak smile and he went back to counting the tiles.

Pete and Patrick got up and went around the corner to talk, instead of going all the way to the cafeteria they decided to talk there.

“I overheard some bitch ass nurses saying Andy may slip into a coma from the trauma.” Patrick shook his head but quickly gasped at the sight of Joe dropping his coffee on the floor. Joe had walked around the corner to tell them to grab him something to eat but instead he overheard Pete. Joe turned to leave but Pete grabbed his arm.

“Joe wait-“Joe yanked his arm away and he ran out the door to the parking lot. He didn’t stop he just kept running with tears streaming down his face. He ran out in front of a car not caring and the car slammed on the brakes honking and yelling something that Joe didn’t care.

He ran for quite some time, he didn’t know how he ran so far but he did. He ended up at infront of his old university. Joe sat on a bench and put his face in his hands and quietly sobbed. 

“Are you alright?” 

Joe froze, his blood, his breathing, everything froze. He knew that voice, that sweet, deep voice. It was Keith’s, Joe didn’t look up he just looked straight ahead with tears stains on his cheeks and shirt. Keith sat next to Joe and looked at him, Joe felt his stare on him. It made Joe want to get up and run, but he was exhausted. 

“Do you need a drink of water?” Keith’s voice was soft and sweet, different from Joe remembered. He was used to hearing the insults. Joe didn’t want to take a drink but he was so thirsty he caved, he turned to his ex and took the bottle and practically chugged the whole thing.

“Whoa, take it easy Jo-jo.” A fire began to burn inside of Joe that, was his nickname from Keith, he couldn’t stand it. He had always treated him like a kid.

“What do you want Keith?” Joe sounded cold.

“I’m just trying to help you out, I mean you are kind of out of your way aren’t you?” Joe looked away from him.

“Listen, I’m not trying to cause trouble. How have you been?” Keith brushed a curl out of Joe’s face. Joe didn’t pull away, he turned to him. Keith slowly moved closer to him until their lips met. Joe kissed him back passionately pulling Keith’s hair. Keith growled when he did that.

“You missed me didn’t you Jo-jo?” Joe snapped out of it.

“Fuck you!” Joe pushed Keith off and stood up.

“What baby? Am I still too much for you to handle?” Keith started to rub the outside of his pants.

“Fuck you Keith Buckley, you took everything from me.” Keith stopped rubbing himself and threw his head back and laughed.

“You didn’t complain when I took your virginity.” Keith gave him a fake smile. Joe started to burn on the inside, he was mad at himself for almost falling into his trap. 

“I found someone better than you will ever be.” 

“Baby boy, like I want a relationship. All I want is some ass.” Keith throws his head back and laughs again. Joe couldn’t take it anymore he punched Keith straight in the face, he pulled his hand back shaking it.

“Shit, you have a hard head!” Keith held his now bleeding nose and stood up to meet Joe, he didn’t wait for him to come face to face before he took off running. He ran until he came to a place where he was sure Keith wouldn’t find him. He pulled out his phone to see ten missed calls, 3 voice mails, and 5 texts.

One text had read “Joe, he is awake and is asking for you.” 

Joe’s heart stopped, he took off toward the hospital.

 

Pete and Patrick were outside Andy’s room and they hugged Joe. 

“He doesn’t look his normal self, don’t be scared Joe.” Pete told him calmly. Joe nodded slowly and turned to the door, he could hear all of the machines beeping. He slowly pushed the door open and it creaked and he stopped. 

“J-Joe?” A weak voice said.

“I’m here baby.” Truthfully Joe was scared to see him in this state, he was afraid to see Andy hurt. Joe fully walks in and see Andy lying there with his eyes closed. He was a sickly pale white, he had IV’s poking in him and a big bandage on his chest covering where they performed the surgery. 

“Joe.” Andy kept his eyes closed but held his hand out. Joe quickly walked over to him and grabbed his hand, he could squeeze Joe’s hand like he normally did. Joe squeezed his for him. 

“I love you Andy.” Andy smiled weakly but kept his eyes shut.

“I- I lo-lov” Joe placed his fingers on his mouth to quiet him.

“I know Andy.” 

Joe sat next to his bed all night listening to Andy’s faint breathing and the machines beeping. He crashed three times but the thankfully saved him each time. Joe never left his side again that night, he knew Andy would be okay. He felt it in his heart. Joe got onto Andy’s bed and rested his head on his chest and listened to his heart beat and focused on the sound of Andy breathing into his hair.

“I love you Andy.” Joe whispered into his chest.


End file.
